


All We Do

by julie-yard (teh_jules)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Canon Relationships, F/M, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman, Paparazzi, Romance, Royalty, Scandal, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julie-yard
Summary: As a royal couple you should never let your guard down. Paparazzi are everywhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from Trey Songz

Bail was seething. There wasn’t a better word for the way he was stalking through his study, chest heaving, mouth set in a grim line and saying things like This is unacceptable! or _Impossible!_

Breha was, of course, calm. Naturally she had been shocked that these pictures had flooded the HoloNet almost the same moment they had arrived home. But she wasn’t as fazed as Bail. Well, she never was. It was in her nature to regard things level-headed and with an open mind, while her husband was sometimes rather emotional, almost passionate about certain things.

She could look at those pictures without emotional attachment and she had to admit that as far as these things went she’d already seen more shocking pictures of celebrities or even other royals.

It just showed a couple enjoying their time together in a hot spring. The steaming water obscured quite a bit. In most pictures you couldn’t barely make out the woman.

The main focus was the man, who towered over a seemingly relaxed woman who gazed up at him rather adoringly in some of the shots. His muscled back was turned to the camera. He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. Breha was rather taken by the view.

Really, the photographer seemed to be rather taken by the view, too. Well, her husband was a rather fine specimen.  

“I am going to call the network and–” Bail said now and grabbed his Comlink. Breha looked at him levelly.

“Why are you so worked up over this?” she asked and put her hand on his extended arm.

He looked at her as if she’d asked him something glaringly obvious and she was being deliberately obtuse.

Before he could answer she said: “Since we both know what happened _right_ _after_ those kisses I think we can say that we got off of the hook easily.”

Oh yes, now he remembered. And she liked seeing what it did to him. The memory was so fresh that Breha heard his sharp intake of breath and saw the dilating of his pupils. She held his gaze and stroked his hand.

It took them a moment to resume their conversation. Bail looked flustered and shook his head. When he finally answered her previous question he didn’t look at her.

“That was private… _You_ were only meant for my eyes.”

 _Oh_ , she thought and felt herself flush. Possessiveness. _That_ was rather unexpected. And why wasn’t she reprimanding him or at least huffing and rolling her eyes? Something to let him know that she wouldn’t allow him to treat her like an object.

No, Breha realized rather stunned, she was to her own embarrassment feeling rather flattered.

He took a step forward and put his large hands on her upper arms. There was a softness to his eyes, that did something to her, that had her heart pumping warmth in every part of her body and made her feel both at ease and yearning all at once.

The first time it happened she had pegged it as a coincidence and ignored it. Just a natural reaction to his closeness.

The second time she shoved it away and forbid herself to develop a crush on a man that may be her husband by name but could never become more. Breha swore to herself that she wouldn’t throw her heart away and become emotionally involved.

The third time he’d confessed his love to her and since then she had fallen so hard, so fast that it was frightening for a woman like her.  

Breha, the rational and collected woman that had agreed to marrying a man she barely knew, who was twenty years her senior, because political reasons had made it necessary, had been petrified.

But Bail had been there with her, every step of the way, guarding and coveting her. It was still unbelievable, like out of a HoloNovel. No one could have foreseen what would become of them.

“That was between _us_ , Breha. Only us. _This_ ,” he said and kissed her gently, almost chaste. “,is something I am not inclined on sharing with anyone.”

His eyes were smoldering, the heat of his gaze made her insides melt. The heat settled between her legs. She ached for him. Her blush was inevitable.

“I should be the one feeling possessive, since the photographer was obviously enamored by you. And I can’t really blame them.” She touched his cheek and then let her hand slide down his throat, to the middle of his chest, where she could feel his heartbeat thump wildly.

“At least we don’t have to answer questions to the state of our marriage anymore.” she winked at him and he groaned before he tried to steal a kiss.  
She stopped him with a finger to his lips.

“ _Nevertheless_ ,” Breha said coyly and indicated to the other side of the room. “,we should still lock the door, hotshot. Just to be safe.”

He spluttered at the name, but turned to lock the door wordlessly. Breha’s sultry laughter filled the air shortly after, but not for long, then it turned into gasps and sighs and words of love. The Comlink, the pictures and everything else forgotten. At least for now. 


End file.
